The Origins of King Sombra
by PollyGaming83
Summary: The story of how Sombra became the king of shadows.
1. Chapter 1

**MLP: FIM - The Origins of King Sombra.**

 **Chapter: One** \- Where It Began.

( **Author's Note:** Take heed that MLP: FIM does not belong to me but to Hasbro. Also this is not canon so please don't get too offended if the story isn't what you expected. Thank you and enjoy!)

/

Rain.

The last thing the young colt had expected to encounter today, was rain. Galloping as fast as his legs would allow through this wet grass and mud, he honestly should have expected this but he was too busy with work to ask questions at the time. The colt went by the name of Sombra and he was well known, within his hometown at least, for his brilliant mind and wit.

Today, however, proved to have caught him at an inconvenience since here he was galloping through the rain in order to get home. He knew he should have expected this, prepared for this but like a fool he hadn't.

It wasn't long before Sombra finally caught sight of shelter, it was a gazebo but anything would do at this point. So with haste he made his way to the gazebo, awaiting the sweet embrace of rest.

Sombra slowed to a walk as he entered the large gazebo, it was made of the most beautiful crystals one could ever gaze upon. He made his way to the very centre before sitting down and letting out a sigh. Shelter at last.

"How did I get myself into this predicament? Honestly, a little heads up would have been nice." Sombra shuck his head before letting the silence take over, the rain was loud against the crystal roof but somehow it had a sense of mystical charm to it.

It was calming. Listening to the pitter-patter of rain but he couldn't stay here for long, after all he had new spells that he found worthy of research and time he couldn't afford to waste anymore.

So with a sigh of defeat Sombra got to his hooves and prepared to run again, however the weather had other plans. The rain slowed to a stop and streaks of sunlight started creeping through the clouds, Sombra stared at the sky for a moment.

Weather truly was the most unpredictable force to ever exist.

Approximately a half-hour later and Sombra was finally back within the warmth of his home. He lay beside the fireplace and in front of him was the spell book that he had borrowed earlier that day.

The book cover read, " _ **Ancient Spells and Potions**_ " but this wasn't what had intrigued Sombra. Rather it had been the rumours surrounding this book, they said that the book held magical properties and whomever read its pages would be granted ultimate power!

"Sombra? Is that you down there?" A chirpy voice called from upstairs, it was Sombra's room mate who went by the name of Elizabeth O'Wheatly. She had been a good friend of Sombra's since childhood but sometimes she could be a tad difficult to deal with.

"Yes Lizzy, it's me." Sombra called back, Lizzy was his nickname for her. It had stuck since they first became friends but nevertheless he was always happy to be in her company.

Elizabeth had light blue fur; a dark blue and red mane/tail, the most captivating orange eyes and her cutiemark was a cluster of wheat since her talent was with growing and caring for wheat. (And she was also an Earth pony)

Sombra heard her hoovesteps coming down the stairs before she finally came into view. She smiled as she approached Sombra and planted herself next to him once there.

"Yeesh Somby you're soaked! Were you caught in the rain again?" Elizabeth asked whilst shaking her head in disbelief, you'd think he would know better by now!

"Yes, I'm sorry for my incompetence." Sombra replied, finally using his magic to summon a towel so that he may dry himself off.

"Incompetence? Oh what am I going to do with you?" Elizabeth sighed before taking the towel from Sombra and playfully throwing it onto his head.

Sombra chuckles whilst lifting the towel off of his head with his hoof, he looked at the mare before him and smiled. He had to admit, he was lucky to have met her and to have her in his life.

"What? Why are you smiling at me like that?" Elizabeth's question had caught him off guard so he couldn't do much but stare for a second.

"Oh, apologies I was just... Appreciating the mare in my life." Sombra states with a playful smile, he liked to tease her with his flirting sometimes. Her reactions were always priceless to watch.

As if on cue, the mare's cheeks flared a bright red colour. She glared at the colt before her but that blush never left her cheeks as she did.

"Psshh! As if you flirt!" Elizabeth held her glare as she made her retort, however deep down she was wishing that the words he spoke were true.

"I'm being serious, I really do appreciate having you here... Elizabeth." Sombra rarely ever called her that; so for him to use her full name like that, it must have meant that he spoke the truth and only that.

"You. You said it. You said my name, you never use my full name... You mean it. Don't you?" Elizabeth was shocked, he appreciated her. Sombra, appreciated her. Something swelled up within her, it was an odd feeling. Pride maybe? Whatever it was, it felt good.

"Like I said, I'm being serious and you know that I mean it if it's serious." Sombra gave a quick nod as he gave his answer and he had meant it too, he couldn't be more happy to have her sitting by his side like she was this very moment.

Elizabeth looked away for a moment, her mind drifting to the realm of her thoughts. Sombra was such a gentle pony, he always kept her feelings in mind. Sure he was a bit of a flirt but he also knew how to worm his way into her heart and mind.

She knew then that it was time to tell him exactly how she felt for him.

"S-Somby? Can I tell you something?" Elizabeth realized that her nerves were a bit harder to handle than she had first comprehended, despite this she was still willing to go through with her plan.

"Yes? What is it Lizzy?" Sombra gave her an encouraging smile, whatever she was going to say he could tell she was nervous about saying it.

"I...Um.. I wanted to say that..." Elizabeth stumbled for the words she wanted to say, who knew that it was going to be this hard to do?

Sombra just waited with a patient smile on his face, as much as he wanted to tease her about her nervousness he didn't want to throw whatever confidence she had out the window. So, he waited instead.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and sighed. "I wanted to tell you that I... I... I... I LOVE YOU!" She blushed immediately as soon as those words were out, she had said it! Now, all she had to do was wait for his reaction.

For a moment Sombra just stared at her, he wasn't sure how to feel about the sudden confession. However he couldn't deny the fact that he could feel the heat in his cheeks rising, no doubt he was visibly blushing too.

So he sighed and looked at those familiar orange eyes dead on, his research could wait a moment longer.

Now, it was his turn.

"Lizzy? No, Elizabeth?" The moment he said her name he could see the surprise forming upon her features, she hadn't expected him to use her full name again.

"Y-Yes Somby?" Elizabeth gave a meek reply, her heart was racing. She could feel it pound against her chest, how was this going to end?

"I have something that I too have been wanting to tell you. That I, Sombra, love you too." Sombra states with a goofy looking smile, he was proud of himself for his own confession but that was overridden by surprise not a moment later.

Elizabeth had rushed forward and hugged him as soon as he had finished talking, she was so happy that she didn't even stop to think about the embarrassing consequences. When she pulled back all she did was give Sombra a cheesy grin before going in for a kiss.

Sombra took that as an open opportunity to react, he shuck his head quickly and put a gentle hoof up to stop the mare from making further progress.

"What's the matter Somby?" Elizabeth asked, she had pulled back a few inches but was still close enough to swoop in for a surprise kiss.

"I appreciate the gesture but I don't think we should rush into kissing just yet." Sombra replied, moving his hoof onto the base of Elizabeth's muzzle in order to gently push it back some more.

"Awwww but Somby, I've been waiting for this moment for ages now!" Despite his disapproval, Elizabeth was still going to try get a kiss out of him yet.

"Well then I'm sure you can wait a little bit longer." He knew how much Elizabeth wanted this but he just wasn't ready for that kind of physical contact, it was weird and he needed time to gather his thoughts anyway.

"Okay, I understand. Love ya Somby!" Elizabeth gave an exaggerated sigh before leaning forward and kissing Sombra's forehead. After which she stood up, winked and left the room.

Sombra smiled and shuck his head lightly, what was he going to do with that mare? So without much hesitation, Sombra took the book which layed before him and sighed.

What if those rumours had been true? What if he did gain some sort of incredulous power from it? He didn't want to end up hurting somepony if he couldn't control said power.

Then again, what if they were wrong? What if there was no power hidden within the pages? What if those rumours were started to keep ponies from reading whatever secrets lied within?

Sombra sighed again, he was conflicted. What was he to choose? He already had the book and it would be a waste if he didn't read it but on the other hoof he was worried that the rumours may actually turn out to be legit.

"Hmm! Come on Sombra get a grip, you were determined to find out what this book held upon its pages not long ago! Why must you feel differently now!?" Sombra shuck his head in frustration, he was losing his motivation to even go through with this. Why? Why now!?

As he sat there, getting a tad more frustrated as the minutes passed he found his mind to be wondering to other subjects. Eventually his thoughts stopped on one particular subject and it surprised him to find that it was Elizabeth, giving him a loving smile.

Sombra cocked his head at the image of her, why was she on his mind like this? He knew that he cared for her, loved her but was it in such a way that she was lingering in his mind?

Then it hit him, Elizabeth! Elizabeth was his motivation! She was his light and he wanted to protect her from the outside forces which was the ruthlessness of reality. He needed her and she needed him!

Sombra snapped out of his thoughts not a moment later and smiled, he had his motivation back and he had her to thank for it.

"Don't worry Lizzy, I'm going to make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you." Sombra murmurs quietly before taking the book once more and opening the cover.

...


	2. Chapter 2 (Updated)

**MLP: FIM - The Origins of King Sombra.**

 **Chapter: Two -** The Spell. (Part 1)

(Author's Note: In case you were wondering, those symbols are a type of text called Wingdings. Translations will be given in part 2, I hope you enjoy!)

/

 _ANCIENT SPELLS AND POTIONS._

...

 _CHAPTER: ONE_

 _THE SPELL OF TRUE POWER._

👎︎ ︎❒︎&︎ ︎❒︎📪︎ ︎ ︎❒︎&︎ ︎❒︎ ⍓︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎ ︎❒︎&︎ ︎❒︎.

👎︎ ︎❒︎&︎■︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎⬧︎ ◆︎◻︎□︎■︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ⬥︎□︎❒︎●︎ ︎ □︎ ︎ ︎◆︎●︎●︎ □︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎📪︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎□︎❖︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ ︎●︎●︎ ︎□︎❒︎■︎ ︎❒︎⬧︎ □︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ︎⬧︎ ●︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⬧︎ ︎⬥︎ ︎⍓︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎ ◻︎◆︎❒︎ ︎⧫︎⍓︎ □︎ ︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎.

︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❒︎&︎■︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎ ︎●︎●︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ︎□︎ ︎⍓︎📪︎ ❍︎⍓︎ ❖︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎●︎📪︎ ︎◆︎●︎●︎ □︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ︎⬧︎⬧︎ ︎■︎ ︎ ︎. ︎ ︎❖︎ ︎ ❍︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ◻︎□︎⬥︎ ︎❒︎ ⬧︎□︎ ⧫︎ ︎ ︎⧫︎ ✋︎ ❍︎ ︎⍓︎ ︎□︎■︎⧫︎ ︎■︎◆︎ ︎ ⍓︎□︎◆︎❒︎ ●︎ ︎ ︎ ︎■︎ ︎.

👍︎ ︎💣︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎❄︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ 👎︎ ︎ ︎💧︎ ︎ ❄︎ ︎✋︎💧︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎👎︎ ✋︎ ︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ 👎︎✌︎ ︎😐︎ ︎ ︎💧︎💧︎📪︎ ✋︎ 💧︎✌︎✡︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ ︎ ︎✌︎💣︎ ︎ ✌︎ ︎👎︎ ✡︎ ︎ ︎ 💧︎ ︎✌︎ ︎ ︎ 👍︎ ︎💣︎ ︎✏︎

💧︎ ︎✌︎👎︎ ︎ ︎✏︎✏︎

..

"What do we have here? This spell seems to be written in old pony tongue, hmmm this will definitely take some time to decode." Sombra pondered aloud, he could recognize this text because he had seen it before but he never actually got the chance to study it's meaning.

Well, until now at least. If he wanted to find out whether or not those rumours were true then he had to learn how to decode this ancient text.

Sombra nodded to himself, he was going to go to the Crystal Library and find a book on how to decode ancient text. So he stood up and stretched, he hadn't realised how much his muscles needed this until he did so. Sombra sighed in relief when he heard a few joints pop, this was much better.

"Somby!" Elizabeth's voice echoed from the next room over, Sombra turned his head to the door before replying.

"Yes? What is it Lizzy?" Sombra took this short time to fully face the door, once he had completed his turn Elizabeth's voice could be heard again.

"Can you do me a favour?" Elizabeth's figure appeared at the door, Sombra was looking at, not long after she had finished her question.

"Well that depends on the favour in question." Sombra didn't mind distractions if they passed him by, besides it might give him a better excuse to go to the Library.

"I was wondering if you could buy some flour, I'm baking my infamous mini cakes but we ran out of flour and I doubt you can make cakes without flour." Elizabeth states, now within a few feet of Sombra. She had trotted over while talking so that it would be easier to continue with their conversation.

"Hmmm, alright I'll buy you some flour but you owe me a cake." Sombra said with a smirk, he was teasing her but also hoping that she would agree to his terms.

"Alright! I'll bake a cake for you." Elizabeth giggles. "Thank you for helping me out Somby, I really appreciate it." She then trots forward and hugs the grey stallion, in which he blushed lightly before patting her back gently.

"It's not a problem, I was planning to go out today anyway." Sombra replies, Elizabeth had stepped away from the hug at this point. Just patiently listening with a loving smile adorning her features.

"Oh yeah? Where are you planning on going?" Elizabeth cocks her head as she asks this, slightly irritated that she hadn't been aware of his plans.

"I plan to go to the Crystal Library, I need a book on decoding ancient spells since the spells in this book." Sombra points at the open book on the floor before him. "Are in an ancient pony text that I can't seem to quite understand just yet."

"Ancient pony text? Do you mind if I take a look?" Elizabeth, now intrigued, stepped around Sombra in order to see the book fully.

"Go ahead." Sombra nods, slightly stepping aside so that Elizabeth could take his place. Elizabeth smiled before carefully lifting the old book with her hooves.

She gave the first page a quick scan in order to fully grasp the situation that Sombra was in, once done she stares at the odd symbols and hummed loudly.

"Umhm, that's what I thought. Okay, so this is an old pony language called: Ancient Equestria. It hasn't been used for over 7000 moons!" Elizabeth nods as she spoke, smiling as the information came to her without much resistance.

"Hmm, fascinating! May I ask how you know this?" Sombra was indeed fascinated with the information he was given, he would use this to his advantage once at the Library.

"I learned it while in school, thankfully my memory hasn't faded on the subject." Elizabeth replies, she was happy to be able to help her friend in any way she could.

"Thank you Lizzy, I don't know what I'd do without you." Sombra smiles before leaning down and kissing the mare on the cheek, chuckling when he saw the blush form on her face.

With that Sombra leaves the blushing mare as he heads for the door and exits, trotting his way to his destination.

/Approximately 25 minutes later/

Sombra had finally arrived at the Town Square, the noise of the hustle and bustle of the ponies around him was loud in his ears. It gave him a vague sense of security, that he was surrounded by ponies he knew or by ponies that knew him.

Whichever it was he didn't really mind it, he was happy to be outdoors in the warmth of Celestia's Sun. It was better than being in the rain at least!

So Sombra continued to make his way through the Square, looking for a store that may sell what he was searching for. It take him long, however, to spot a market that he knew fairly well.

In fact he came to that very market for the majority of his shopping, it was called The Lucky Star. It was home to a colt that owned said market, he went by the name of Saturn.

Saturn was a Pegasus, he had bright orange fur, a pale blue mane/tail, green eyes, his cutiemark was two overlapping price tags and he had the best sense of humour one could ever get the pleasure of witnessing. Overall he was a fun pony to be around!

Sombra smiled and made his way to The Lucky Star, this should be a nice experience to have under his belt.

*Ring-a-ling!*

"Welcome to The Lucky Star, where the only limitation is the imagination! How may I help you?" Saturn was sat behind the till, wearing that familiar smile of his. Sombra smiled slightly at being able to see a familiar face again, this should be an interesting reunion.

"Long time no see Saturn, it's good to be able to see you again." Sombra states, walking further into the market so that he could properly reveal his presence to the stallion.

"Sombra? Dear Celestia is that you? Wow! It's been a whole month since I last saw you!" Saturn's face lighted up even more than it previously had been, he took this new opportunity to stand up and walk around his desk. It was so that he may properly greet the old friend standing before him.

"Quite! I'm sorry that I haven't been able to visit sooner but I've had a lot on my plate." Sombra nods with a smile, he had been right about this being an interesting reunion.

"Oh, it's no problem at all, I'm just glad to see that you're okay. Now then, how can I help you?" Saturn replies, walking back to his desk so that Sombra may advance further and acquire what he came here for.

"I'm here for a few bags of flour, my roommate ran out and asked me to pick some up for her." Sombra explains as he walked towards the counter, all the while keeping an eye out for the subject he was after.

"Ahh, I see! Not a problem, please feel free to browse through the shop. I shall be right back with your flour." With that Saturn took his leave, Sombra was now alone once more.

...


End file.
